Marriage by Power Point
by theologygirl
Summary: Mia must pick a husband, but Joe has the remote, and ideas of his own.Clarisse & Joseph, short and complete.


**Next Slide, Please**

_A/N This is both a scene addition, and an alternate story line from the movie. Hope you like it!_

A slide show of eligible bachelors; Joe scratched his head. What a crazy idea – but with only 30 days before the princess had to be married they claimed it was the best way to start. Leave it to Charlotte to be that efficient.

Joe set up the computer and projector in the screening room, and arranged the chairs for the ladies. He also started the popcorn machine. That had been his idea a few years back – he hated the dreadful microwave stuff. He convinced Clarisse that it would be good for staff morale – well, she gave in to his proposal anyway. He remembered her words as she'd signed off on the request: "You seem to have your heart set on it." If only she realized what else his heart was set on…

Everything was ready, even the thermostat was set to 18 degrees centigrade. Bloody cold, he thought to himself, but that was what she preferred. Whenever he was going to be in her office for any length of time he'd try to sneak another log on the fire. Inevitably, she'd catch him. All his years of Special Ops training, he thought ruefully, and she busted him every time.

Charlotte poked her head in the room. "All set?"

"Sure. Go get the girls".

She frowned at his choice of words. "Her Majesty is coming too, you know."

"She's a girl."

"Joe, one of these days she's going to crack down on you…"

He grinned. "I can hardly wait."

Charlotte shook her head. "Five minutes." And she disappeared.

Joe looked around the room, his eyes coming to rest on the big screen, and then he had an idea. He thought he could pull it off in less than five minutes – but he'd have to hurry.

"Too old."

"Too young."

"Arrested too many times."

The prospects weren't looking good. As much as Prince William's picture garnered squeals of delight from the girls, and even a sigh from the Queen, he'd noted, there didn't seem to be any good candidates for the title of husband. Joseph controlled the remote, and he knew there were only a few slides left. At least the popcorn seemed to be hitting the spot. Pear-flavored popcorn. Shades had thought he was crazy when he came up with that one. No matter, he'd earned a rare smile from Clarisse, even though she declined to try any.

Joe shook himself out of his daydream as he realized that the Queen had come to stand next to him, and the conversation had grown more excited. They'd found a possibility: Andrew Jacoby. Joe groaned inwardly. How dull. Never do for a girl with as much spunk as his Mia. But they seemed set on it.

The decision made, it appeared the slide show was over. Mia and Lily went off to play X-Box, taking a couple of bags of popcorn with them, Joe noticed with pride. Charlotte promised the Queen she'd get right on contacting the Duke's office with the idea of an arranged marriage, and so very quickly, he was left alone with Clarisse.

"Well, it seems all settled, doesn't it?"

"Clarisse, don't you think it's strange that a future Queen would pick her husband from a picture in a slide show?"

Clarisse turned to look at the screen where Andrew's picture and particulars were displayed. "It seems like a good idea to me. We don't have much time, after all, and I think this helped Mia make a good decision. Don't you think so?"

She turned to look at him, and waited for his answer. Joseph advanced to the next slide, and came to stand before her. "I was worried for Prince William for a minute or two, with all of you drooling over him."

Clarisse laughed. Deep down inside Joseph struggled with his emotions. He absolutely loved this woman in front of him, and in a moment like this he dreamed of having the freedom, the right, to kiss her.

"Joseph? Are you all right?"

Damn. Busted again! He found it hard to speak, and when he did, it was in a rather husky voice. "There is one more picture to consider for the Queen's husband."

"You mean 'future' Queen," she touched his face, gently correcting him. As he turned her around he said softly, "No, I don't."

Clarisse gasped and reached for the back of the chair to steady herself. Joseph began to speak.

"Joseph. Head of Palace Security. Faithful servant of the Crown for decades. Avid sportsman, car buff, and best popcorn maker in all of Genovia. But most importantly, he has loved his Queen with all his heart since the day he first laid eyes on her. His devotion to her is unwavering, and his desire for her grows with each passing moment."

He could feel her trembling as she realized that he was proposing. He couldn't see that there were tears in her eyes, but when she wiped them away, he knew, and he spoke again. "Clarisse, if it's not already abundantly clear, I love you."

"Oh, Joseph!" She expelled his name as she turned and fell into his open arms. She held on to him tightly, still trembling, and Joseph could feel her tears soaking into his shirt. "Joseph, my love."

A smile on his lips, he looked into her blue eyes. "Clarisse, will you marry me?"

"Finally", she said softly, "the arranged marriage I've dreamed of."

His lips met hers, tentatively, but then the passion they had denied themselves for so long won out. Breathless, Clarisse whispered "Not here," and she took his hand and lead him from the screening room.

-

Mia returned about an hour later to see Andrew Jacoby's picture once more. The lights in the screening room were still on, and the video equipment still running. Strange, she thought, nobody shut down the program. As she touched the keyboard the screen came to life. Mia read the last slide and smiled to herself. Her grandmother was a lucky woman, having a man love her this much. Mia could only hope someday, she too would have somebody like Joe sweep her off her feet.

The End


End file.
